Lyore Law
Every government has their rules. The Lyore is no different. The Lyore has 10 rules. Each one is listed below. Enjoy learning them. Never Lose Control Around the Leaders Guards absolutely hate it when someone loses control. For two reasons. You can hurt one of the leaders, or someone important to the Lyore. There is no real punishment for this. Though you will never be treated the same. You will never be trusted around the leaders again. No Immortal Children First you need to know the facts about Immortal Children. The facts are listed below. # Immortal Children can kill up to 3 times as much as teen/adult vampire can kill in a month. Normal vampires usually kill 3 humans a month- at minimum. Immortal Children have no problem taking more then 9. # Immortal Children are 15 years of age or younger. If you're 16 years or older, you are considered a vampire. Younger and you are illegal. # Immortal Children are known to tell humans about vampires. Like human children, they like to talk and tell stories. Though when their story is brushed off, they will proof that they are telling the truth. # Immortal Children can only be created by venom. # Immortal Children have red eyes until their four year of immortality. This is unknown, but their eyes will not turn black or gold for any reason. Their red eyes are a distinguishing mark. Know that you know the facts. Immortal Children are considered extremely dangerous. Once they are created, they are killed. The creator though, if the Lyore likes them enough, will get a second chance. Though if the Lyore doesn't like you or doesn't believe your story- you're ashes. Rebels- Change Your Ways or Die Rebels are every much like Immortal Children. Though they are older, and considered to be twice as dangerous. Each Rebel has their own reason to go against the Lyore. Though many Rebels change their ways once they meet the Lyore, and see how wrong they were. Though every now and then, a Rebel will stay with their ways and start a man hunt. Below are the facts about Rebels, hope the facts help you understand Rebels better. # Since Rebels are on the near constant run, they are considered to be extremely skilled and powerful. # Like the aforementioned fact, Rebels changed their locations near constantly. Staying in one place to long gives the Lyore a good head start. # Rebels, if they don't change their ways and once caught, are easily stopped and usually killed. # A Rebel's age can range from 16 or older. Younger and they are considered Immortal Children. # Since Rebels are going against the Lyore, they are twice as dangerous as Immortal Children. More troubled caused by them, means more trouble for the Lyore. Though this behavior will lead the Lyore right to the Rebel. Hope the facts of the Rebels made them easier to understand. Basically they are older Immortal Children. Don't get caught as a Rebel, or you will get killed. Simple as that. Hunting and Human Victims This isn't really a rule. This more of a guideline. If you follow it, humans and other paranormal creatures won't catch on to you. Simply follow the guide below, whether your the Lyore or from the Covens, and you won't have any trouble when it comes to being discovered. # For the Lyore, the humans come from far away. The further the better. # Also for the Lyore, the guards do the hunting. Usually in parties. They change between groups, when a new feeding nears. A hunt takes up to three days of constant traveling back and forth. Once inside of Latina, the humans are placed inside of a underground warehouse with necessities. They are released, believing they are going home, and led to throne room. # For Everyone: Humans need to be untraceable. Homeless people and prisoners are the best victims. # For Everyone: Deaths are made to look like suicides- this is only when a knife or blood bag is used. If a vampire uses their real weapon, all evidence must be destroyed. # For Everyone: When blood bags are used, the blood is separated into types and gender. Even sometimes into age and country. These guidelines make it harder for other paranormal creatures and humans to catch onto you. No False Witnesses The Lyore absolutely hates false witnesses. If you are one, you will be slaughtered on the spot without second hesitation. The only way you have a chance of surviving is by proving that your right before the Lyore can kill you. For instance if you're reporting immortal children, and the child moved. You better find evidence of them once being there or the Lyore will enjoy your death. Many false witnesses are hypnotized humans or other immortal creatures. No Misused Gifts If you have a gift, the Lyore expects you to use it properly. They hate it when humans or other immortal creatures are victims of a vampires gift. If a vampire misuses their gift, it can cause a mess which means the Lyore must clean up. They hate that. So you better use it properly, or prepare for the Lyore. They might kill you- depending on who you are and what your ability is. No Newborn Armies Another thing the Lyore hates- Newborn Armies. Newborns are a mixture of rebels and immortal children. They have no control. All they want is blood. The only person they will listen to is their leader/creator. The Lyore will kill every single member, and then they kill the creator/leader. Though a lot of times the guards kill the army, and bring the creator/leader to the Lyore leader. There they are killed without hesitation. Newborn armies usually appear inside of cities. Cities have more people which means more blood. This creates a lot of trouble though, and the Lyore hates that. Human Workers The only vampires that human workers is the Lyore. Though they aren't the only ones in history to have human workers. Human workers are simple. They must keep their mouths shut about vampires. Also they are listen to the master absolutely. No questions asked. If a human upsets a vampire in the simplest of way, especially for the Lyore, death is instantaneously. Exposure Vampires are to remain a secret. If you're a human, and are unlucky enough not to be in any vampires favor you are killed instantly. If you're another paranormal creature, you have a much higher chance of surviving. Humans are the ones that typically loose their lives when it comes to exposure. Though the ones who have been exposed to vampires, aren't the only unlucky ones. The one who exposed the vampires, also are killed. Though this is only if their secret remains with a human, that or they have told more then once. Remember, shush shush. Relocation When it comes to relocation, everyone has different rules. For the Lyore they don't relocate- ever. They will temporarily go into hiding if they are exposed or threatened. For the nomads- which have disappeared with times- move to city to city. This allows victims to change and go untraceable. Plus it is harder to find the nomads, unless you're the Lyore. Finally there is the covens. The covens who go after humans, are to move regullarly. This keeps it harder for humans and other paranormal creatures to find you. For the covens who hunt animals, can stay as long as they want. Or as long as the humans aren't noticing that they aren't aging. Though even these covens change their positions every now and then. Well. That is all of the Lyore Laws. Behave or the Lyore might enjoy killing you.